The present application relates to a display device having a display panel for displaying a first and second image sub-pixels for which are alternately adjacent to each other in different visual directions, respectively, so as to allow the first image and the second image to be discriminated from each other by light blocking of slits.
A liquid crystal display panel is used for display in many electronic apparatuses because the liquid crystal display panel has the features such as light-weight, thinness and low power consumption as compared with a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT). On the other hand, an electronic apparatus for displaying a plurality of different images in respective visual directions different from one another so as to allow a plurality of different images to be discriminated from one another has been developed along with the diversification of the recent electronic apparatuses. This technique is such that sub-pixels each a minimum unit in different images are displayed on a panel alternately so as to be adjacent to one another, thereby being separated from each other in the different visual directions so as to allow the different images to be discriminated from one another. A first example of this separating technique is based on a lenticular lens and, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-103784, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1 (refer to FIG. 6). A second example of this technique is based on stripe-shaped protrusion patterns provided on both sides of a position facing a signal line, respectively, and, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-276591, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2 (refer to FIG. 1). A third example of this technique is based on a light blocking pattern of a light crystal shutter, and, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-184859, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 3 (refer to FIGS. 3 and 14). Also, a fourth example of this technique is based on a light blocking pattern of a light blocking member, and, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2005-091561, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 4 (refer to FIG. 3) and 2008-262157, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 5 (refer to FIG. 18). With regard to a shape of this light blocking pattern, there are a stripe-like pattern which is shown in FIG. 3 of Patent Document 3, and a checkered pattern which is shown in FIG. 10 of Patent Document 5.
A first example of application of this technique is a stereoscopic image display device in which right-hand and left-hand side eyes are set so as to correspond to the different visual directions, respectively. This content, for example, is described in a paragraph number of 0008 of Patent Document 2. A second example of application of this technique is a display device for teaching materials in which a teacher and a student facing each other through a display panel are set so as to correspond to the different visual directions, respectively. This content, for example, is shown in FIG. 4 of Patent Document 4. A third example of application of this technique is a display device in which two directions corresponding to a driver's seat and a passenger seat, respectively, are set as the different visual directions, respectively. This current, for example, is described in Patent Documents 1, 2, 3 and 5. Also, a fourth example of application of this technique is a display device in which three directions corresponding to a driver's seat, a passenger seat and a rear seat, respectively, are set as the different visual directions, respectively. This content, for example, is shown in FIG. 14 of Patent Document 3. In particular, for safe driving, for the purpose of prohibiting an image received by a television set or an image reproduced by a DVD player from being displayed in the driver's seat direction during the driving, many display devices in each of which the two directions corresponding to the driver's seat and the passenger seat, respectively, are set as the different directions, respectively, are offered commercially.
On the other hand, with the liquid crystal display panel, even in the case where even when a voltage corresponding to a predetermined gradation is applied to a sub-pixel, the gradation of a sub-pixel adjacent to the sub-pixel is different from that of that sub-pixel, different luminances are obtained in the sub-pixels adjacent to each other, respectively, due to generation of electrical crosstalk. With regard to the cause of the generation of the electrical crosstalk, it is thought that a spike generated along with the switching of a voltage of a scanning line fluctuates an effective value of a voltage applied to the pixel. In particular, in the above electronic apparatus for displaying a plurality of different images in the different visual directions, respectively, so as to allow a plurality of different images to be discriminated from one another, the different images are inputted to the adjacent sub-pixels, respectively, a lot of electrical crosstalk is generated.
For this reason, in the liquid crystal device using the liquid crystal display panel, the voltages for each of which the electrical crosstalk is corrected are applied to the liquid crystal display panel. With regard to the correcting method, as shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-080237, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 6, a designer previously obtains correction data on all combinations of the gradations of the sub-pixels to be corrected, and the gradations of the sub-pixels adjacent thereto, respectively, based on experiments. Thus, the designer creates an electrical correction table (hereinafter referred to as “a Lookup Table (LUT)”) and stores the resulting LUT in an EEPROM or the like of the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device reads out correction data on the gradation of the sub-pixel to be corrected, and the gradation of the sub-pixel adjacent thereto from the electrical LUT, and adds the correction data thus read out to the gradation of the sub-pixel to be corrected, thereby outputting the resulting data to the liquid crystal display panel.
In addition, as described in Patent Documents 1 to 6, optical crosstalk due to a slit of the light blocking pattern is also generated in the electronic apparatus having the light blocking pattern. The optical crosstalk is caused by light leakage which is generated by diffraction of lights from the sub-pixels having the same color in the adjacent pixels through the slits of the light blocking pattern. With regard to the correcting method, as shown in FIG. 3 of Patent Document 6, the designer previously obtains the correction data on all the combinations of the gradations of the sub-pixels to be corrected, and the gradations of the sub-pixels having the same color and being adjacent thereto, respectively, based on the experiments. Thus, the designer creates an optical LUT, and stores the resulting optical LUT in the EEPROM or the like of the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device reads out the correction data on the gradations of the sub-pixels to be corrected, and the gradations of the sub-pixels having the same color and being adjacent thereto, respectively, and adds the correction data to the data on the gradations of the sub-pixels to be corrected, thereby outputting the resulting data to the liquid crystal display panel.